secrets
by Conceit
Summary: Falling in love is hard,especially when you're supposed to hate the person you're in love with. Not to mention that your said love interest is complete taboo!I write really crappy summaries, T to be safe.EnvyxEdLemon by request only.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets are best not shared, not told to anyone nor written down. All secrets, the second they are told, spread like wildfire, especially the really bad ones.

The second I saw him, I knew I was going to have him, well, I had to. All I knew was three things. One, I had him already. Two, this secret would have to be guarded with my life, and Three, I was going to have to try like hell…

"Not on your life!" He yelled but I didn't really care, it gave me small but insane ideas, Hell, just Edward's gorgeous face gave me ideas. I knew his entire past, start to finish, and we all know it, tragedy makes hot love.

"But," I came closer to him "I can be anything you want" He didn't move when I dared move forward again, good sign.

"I could be anyone" I transformed into my chibi himself, then into a woman named Winry.

"Someone from the military" Changing again and again just to suit this little shrimp's tastes.

"I could even be your brother" and ending my cycle of transformation, wrapping my arms around his waist and breathing down his neck.

"So…What's wrong with me, huh?" Edward blinked and grasped my arms, pushing me aside.

"Because you're you! I can't even if I wanted to! You're everything I'm opposing. Even if I did care for you, it's wrong! It's taboo! All you can change yourself into is still you! You're fucking insane, you're a mental case! For the last time, No!"

I took myself together again and pulled closer to him taking his face roughly to mine, Pressing my lips to his putting my hands in his hair. I could tell that his eyes were still open and he was still shocked. His lips were warm against mine and my tongue traced his mouth until he pushed me violently against the wall.

"Angsty…this is good" I licked my lips after saying this but still he looked at me angrily.

"No!" This wasn't a one time fling so, before I left, I snaked my arm around his waist, gently, and bent him into a dip. then, knocked him out , Hearing a gasp of pain from his lips was sending a flaming desire to my mind, but , putting the urge off I whispered to his unconscious frame,

"You'll come back eventually"…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! 2nd chapter is here! I get my inspirations from random songs that I might be hearing at the moment. If anyone would be interested, I'd be happy to provide you with the songs I've got so far. Also…this story changes P.O.V's at any given time so…I'll just say it in the beginning A/N.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nervously pacing the roof of the military base was a tedious effort and not getting me anywhere in the search for my beloved. Not to be invasive or anything but I have a right to keep track of my possessions. Right? Life is boring, I've got nothing to do at all and I'm sick of this longing. Why do I feel this insane passion anyway? Is this natural? I don't even understand my own self….does that makes sense? I f it does ….why can't he?

_Because you're you! I can't even if I wanted to! You're everything I'm opposing. Even if I did care for you, it's wrong! It's taboo! All you can change yourself into is still you! You're fucking insane, you're a mental case! For the last time, No!"_

Did he mean those things? Am I really like that? Maybe it's not my image…but my personality…myself. If the chibi does return my feelings, would he tell anyone besides me if anyone at all? I hope he says some thing because I don't really consider what I'm doing stalking but in this case….it's MAYBE a little tiny bit obsessive. He'd have come back to me for sure by now? No…I expect. All that he's ever said and done. I laorhe him but at the same time I want him, badly.Everything he says…is the opposite of what I desire from him but what he does….oh…what he does is completely diffirent.

Should I act diffirently?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Thank you to all my readers for reading! (Haha) Anyway, this chapter is in Edward's point of view and goes back into the first chapter. So it's like Chap.1 from Ed's point of view. I'm not sure if there will be any lemon in this story…but if there is I'm going to be safe and put it up on my quizzilla account or I'll e-mail by request.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nii – san" It was Alphonse. I opened my eyes and just lay motionless for a couple of minutes. Where I was and how the hell did I get here in the first place?

"Nii – san…what happened?" I looked at my younger brother, his sad gray eyes pooled over with worry while I just stared up at him from the ground.

"You tell me Al because I don't remember much at all. Actually, you just woke me up here" While I was peeling myself off the floor, Alphonse went into a tizzy of insecurities.

"Oh god! Do you know what could possibly have happened to you? Anything! Oh my god! We need to get you to a hospital" I blinked. I must have looked so stupid just staring into the blank wondering what had just happened to me in the last unknown space of time.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_He kissed my lips hotly while roughly pressing me harder against the wall. His hands ran all over my body and through my hair making me feel empty and whole at the same time. I was trying desperately to push the sin off of me, not giving up he pushed back harder against me while sliding his knee in-between my legs, a moan escaped me while he undid the top of my shirt and nibbled on my bottom lip._

"_No" I mumbled while his hands were memorizing my exposed body. I tried again to push him off me, just parting our lips and in my moment of breathlessness I managed to cry out_

"_No, this is wrong! It's incest!"_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I shot up sweating and I was greeted with a quizzical expression from everyone in the room.

"Well," Roy smirked casually "I guess we now all know what happened while he was out" The room exploded in laughter and I layed myself back on the bed. Thank god it was just a dream.

"Nii san?" Al approached my bed precausiosly and leaned over making me feel very small and slightly claustrophobic. "Is that really what happened?" I knew that he was so scared to find out what had really happened but still I had no recollection of what happened while I was out.

"Al?"

"Yes"

"I honestly don't know what happened while I was out…honest …I don't" I saw his shoulders relax from the previous tension of waiting for an answer and he bent on his knees to come to my level.

"I'm going to go talk to the nurse….get some rest, ok?" I knew he was concerned by watching his sad eyes looked into mine.

"Don't worry al, I'll be fine….look out for yourself"

_I could be anyone" __he__ transformed into m__e,__ then into Winry._

"_Someone from the military" Changing again and again just to s__uit me_

"_I could even be your brother" and ending __his__ cycle of transformation, wrapping __his__ arms around __my__ waist and breathing down __my__ neck._

…

_He pulled my __face roughly to __his__, pressing __his__ lips to __mine__ putting__ his__ hands in __my__ hair. __My__ eyes were still open and __I__ was still shocked. His lips were__ hot with passion__ against mine and __his __tongue __tasted my __mouth until__ I__ pushed __him __violently against the wall._

"_Angsty…this is good" __he __licked __his__ lips after saying this_

…

These strange thoughts invaded my mind until I finally realized why, when and where.

"I've remembered"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
